Vampire Reincarnate
by saruki cherry-blue
Summary: Sasuke, seorang pangeran dari kerajaan vampir di Konoha, bereinkarnasi karena Sakura dibunuh oleh vampir dari wilayah lain dan mempunyai tujuan untuk bertemu Sakura . Tidak disangka, ketika dia bereinkarnasi, ternyata dia bertemu dengan sang pembunuh yang ternyata telah menjadi sahabat baik Sakura.


**Vampire Reincarnat** **e**

Pairing : Haruno Sakura x Uchiha Sasuke

Genre : Fantasy, Romance

Rate: T

Author : Saruki Cherry-Blue

'Tring..tring..'

Suara gesekan pedang terdengar nyaring disebuah kastil megah yang terletak disalah satu bukit di daerah konoha. Banyak Darah berceceran di lorong-lorong kastil itu,mayat-mayat tergeletak di berbagai tempat , tanda bahwa telah terjadi perang besar disana.

"kumohon, jangan sakiti aku .." ucap seorang gadis yang berada di salah satu ruangan di kastil itu, sorot matanya menandakan bahwa ia sedang ketakutan, terlihat pula bercak-bercak darah di gaun nya yang berwarna putih

"aku tidak akan menyakitimu putri Sakura,." Ucap seorang lelaki sambil membelai wajah Sakura. Sakura menangkis tangan lelaki itu

"jangan pernah menyentuhku bajingan.."

PLAK

Sebuah tamparan keras mendarat di pipi Sakura. Lelaki itu menarik rambut pink sebahu milik Sakura hingga membuat Sakura kesakitan

"beraninya kau mengatakan itu padaku!, .. kau tau, aku bisa saja membuatmu lebih menderita"

Seringai mengerikan tercetak di wajah lelaki itu, lalu lelaki itu mengambil sebilah pisau dan menampelkannya di wajah sakura. Tubuh sakura bergetar, sakura tau bahwa lelaki ini akan melakukan apa saja agar tujuannya tercapai.

"seandainya kau tidak menikah dengan Uchiha sialan itu, maka aku tidak akan melakukan ini padamu"

"k-kenapa kau melakukan ini semua?"

"karena aku mencintaimu haruno sakura"

Tubuh sakura menegang mendengar ucapan lelaki itu, Matanya menatap lelaki itu dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"tapi kau temanku" ucap sakura

"kau pikir aku sering melakukan perjalanan jauh dari Suna sampai ke Konoha hanya karena aku temanmu hah?"

Sakura terdiam. Dia masih tidak percaya dengan lelaki yang sekarang berada di hadapannya ,Sakura hanya menganggap lelaki ini sebagai seorang teman tak lebih, dia tak menyangka bahwa laki-laki yang notabenya adalah pangeran dari daerah suna itu, memiliki perasaan padanya.

"dan sekarang kau telah menjadi milik uchiha itu, dan kau tau? Aku tak akan pernah rela jika kau bersamanya"

"lalu apa maumu gaara" ucap sakura kepada lelaki yang dipanggilnya gaara itu

Gaara menyeringai ,dia menatap sakura dengan pandangan yang tajam

"ayo mati bersama"

Mata Sakura terbelalak mendengar ucapan temannya itu ,air mata menetes dari mata emerald Sakura, ia masih tidak menyangka bahwa temannya itu akan berbuat senekat ini ,sakura sekarang hanya bisa berdoa agar suaminya Uchiha Sasuke bisa cepat datang untuk menyelamatkan nya dari Gaara.

"TIDAK AKU TAK MAU MATI DENGAN MU..!" sakura meronta-ronta dari cengkraman Gaara , namun Gaara malah semakin mengeratkan cengkramannya pada tubuh Sakura, 

"tenanglah Sakura, pisau yang ada ditanganku saat ini tidak akan berpengaruh apa-apa pada vampire hebat sepertimu " Gaara menyeringai, lalu ia mengeluarkan sebuah botol kecil dari saku mantelnya yang didalammya terdapat sebuah cairan berwarna hijau.

"d-dari mana k-kau mendapatkannya Gaara?"

"apa kau lupa jika suna adalah daerah pembuat racun terhebat?,kau tau, racun yang kami buat bahkan sanggup untuk membunuh vampire sepertimu" Gaara menampilkan senyum liciknya,

"aku tak akan semudah itu mati " sahut sakura

"oh ya? , apa kau yakin jika kau tak akan mati?"

Sakura terdiam ,

"baiklah , akan kubuktikan apakah benar kau tak akan mati "

.

.

.

.

.*

'Drap drap'

Sasuke berlari menuju kamar'nya' dan sakura, raut kawatir Nampak jelas diwajahnya yang tampan, dengan membawa pedang yang telah dilumasi oleh cairan pembunuh vampire, sasuke menebas apapun yang dia lewati, dia menyerang semua vampire dengan membabi buta , yang dia pikirkan saat ini hanyalah seseorang yang beberapa jam yang lalu menjadi istrinya.

'TIDAK AKU TAK MAU MATI DENGANMU'

Sasuke yang mendengar jeritan sakura semakin mempercepat langkahnya, dia suah tidak mempedulikan keadaan disekitarnya.

"sial.. akan kubunuh kau Gaara" geram sasuke

Sasuke menyeringai saat dia sampai didepan pintu kamar nya , tangannya semakin erat memegang pedang kebanggaannya .

"mati kau" ucap Sasuke sambil memasuki kamarnya

"Aa ternyata kau sudah sampai" ucap gaara menyeringai, tangannya masih tetap mancengkeram tangan Sakura.

"lepaskan dia, atau aku yang akan memotong tanganmu"

"baiklah , aku akan melepaskan dia" Gaara melepaskan tangannya dari tangan Sakura dan saat itu juga Sasuke mengayunkan pedangnya ke jantung Gaara.

"k-kau terlambat" ucap Gaara sebelum dia menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya.

"Sakura, kau baik-baik saja?" Sasuke memeluk sakura ,Sasuke lega bahwa dia telah membunuh Gaara karena tidak akan ada yang mengganggu kehidupannya dan sakura. Namun tubuhnya menegang ketika ia melihat botol kecil dengan cairan hijau didalamnya yang hampir habis.

'tidak, kumohon jangan'

Sasuke menyetuh dada Sakura berharap ia masih menemukan detak jantung milik perempuan yang sangat dicintai nya itu. Namun Nihil dia tidak menemukan apapun disana.

"Sakura kumohon bangunlah , sakura" gumam Sasuke . dia meruntuki kebodohannya karena tidak bisa menyelamatkan Sakura, dia sangat menyesal karena dia datang terlambat.

"Maafkan aku Sakura"

.

.

.

.

.

"Pangeran Sasuke, ini sudah Hari ketiga sejak meninggalnya Putri Sakura, kuharap kau tidak terlarut dalam kesedihan seperti ini" ucap Itachi pangeran mahkota kerajaan yang notabenya adalah kakak Sasuke. Sasuke tidak menghiraukan perkataan kakaknya itu, sampai sekarang dia belum bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa Sakura sudah tiada.

"hn, Itachi, apa alat itu masih bisa digunakan?" tanya Sasuke yang dihadiahi tatapan bingung itachi

"alat apa?"

"alat yang bisa mempertemukanku dengan Sakura lagi" Itachi membelalakkan matanya, dia tidak tau apa yang ada dipikiran adik semata wayangnya itu untuk menggunakan alat reinkarnasi .

"kau tidak boleh melakukannya, itu alat kuno dan sampai sekarang belum ada vampir yang menggunakannya, kau tidak akan pernah tau apa yang akan terjadi padamu Sasuke"

"hn"

.

Sasuke menatap sebuah mesin besar dihadapannya, kotoran yang menebal menambah kesan 'seram' pada mesin ini. Sebuah mesin persegi panjang dengan tinggi 180 cm dan lebar 2m, cukup pas untuk ukuran seseorang, tombol-tombol kecil mulai dari pintu mesin hingga didalamnya menghiasi seluruh bagian mesin itu.

Sasuke memencet sebuah tombol merah di depan pintu mesin tua itu

'zasshh'

Pintu terbuka diikuti oleh kumpulan debu yang berterbangan ke udara akibat gesekan pintu mesin itu. Sasuke melangkahkan kakiya masuk kedalam, dan pintu tertutup. Tombol –tombol yang tadinya mati, mulai menyala satu per satu. Sasuke memejamkan matanya, memantapkan hatinya untuk melakukan hal gila ini, ada sedikit keraguan di hati kecil Sasuke, Dia takut kakaknya kecewa karena Sasuke meninggalkan tanggung jawabnya sebagai seorang pangeran ,hanya karena dia ingin bertemu Sakura. Namun, keraguan itu hilang ketika bayang-bayang Sakura terlintas di pikirannya. Sasuke membuka matanya , tangannya terulur untuk bersiap menekan sebuah tombol berwarna merah yang ada tepet didepannya, Dia sudah siap dengan segala konsekuensi jika dia melakukan ini.

'aku akan menemuimu, Sakura'

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Yaaaa aku kembali dengan fanfic gaje inii, ... semoga kalian suka,, maaf jika ada sedikit typo..**_

 _ **Jangan lupa follow &review **_

_**Terimakasihhh**_ __

 _ **SC-B**_


End file.
